TAKE ME OUT
by mattchacchin
Summary: Haria, acara take me out, dan penipu yang membawa Haria balik ke rengkuhan sang tunangan. Sebuah komplikasi dari cinta sepihak.


**Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling**

**TAKE ME OUT belongs to mattchacchin**

**WARNING: bahasa M, Harry!Fem, DraRry, Typo(s), dll**

**A/N: hm, oneshoot? just read it, and give me your opinion :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lampu menyorot sana-sini, puluhan Kru berkomunikasi demi lancarnya acara, di sela-sela aktifitas itu banyak wanita yang menabur bedak, mengoles gincu berbagai warna, mempertebal maskara, dan lain-lain.

Haria bergeming, di belakang podium hitam, menyiapkan mental dan mengatur ekspresi di wajahnya, ia menajamkan mata dan menukikan alis hitam pekatnya. Mengatur ekspresi seksi untuk aksi perdananya. Kakinya kaku menapak tanah.

_Well, kita lihat saj__a__._ Batinnya menyeringai. Menatap host yang berbicara pada kru televisi, mengatur segala sesuatu sebelum _take_.

Kamera di sorot, lampu merah kecil berkedip.

Kemudian acara dimulai dengan musik bedebum-debum. Penonton di atur agar bertepuk tangan dan wanita-wanita pencari cinta meliukan tubuh feminin mereka.

Serupa jalang, pikir Haria.

"Hallo, pemirsa!" Cengir seseorang berambut merah dan memakai jas necis metropolitan. "Kita kembali lagi di Take Me Out! Disini, saya Ronald Weasley akan menemani tayangan tidak dirokemend untuk dibawah 17 ini! Sudah ada tiga single-men yang mencari patahan hatinya, oke itu sedikit berdarah, disini tak ada yang psikopat kan?" Para penonton berdengung. "Baiklah! Kita nyalakan lampunya!"

_bzzt, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt_. Tiga puluh lampu para single-woman yang mengobral dirinya menyala. Haria mengembus nafas, ia bisa melakukan ini.

"Well, kalian siap? Kita akan memanggil pria single pertama —selain saya disini." Ron menyeringai, melihat teks ketika penonton menggaung tertawa. "Zacharias Smith!"

Lift perak berhias lampu tak terang amat terbuka, seorang pria tinggi tampan berambut pirang berjalan keluar. Jalannya casual membuat wanita-wanita di sana menggigit jari.

Sebenarnya, lelaki macam apapun akan wanita-wanita lajang ini teriaki.

Haria mendengar Lavender Brown di sampingnya mendesah, bergumam halu tentang _first night_ mereka.

"Hai, tampan." Sapa Ron. "Kau bisa menyapa wanita-wanita cantik di sayap kanan dan kiri kita."

Zacharias berjalan ke sayap kiri, bijaksana dengan caranya sendiri, tangan di masukan ke saku, wajahnya datar, sudut mulutnya menekuk ke atas.

Membuat Susan Bones yang _k-popers_ berpaling dari cowok-cowok _cute_ yang sering ia histeriskan ketika mereka berkumpul. "Oh jangan matikan lampuku, ya dear." katanya mengedip. Poni ratanya terbang oleh parfum Smith yang Haria tak tahu seperti apa aromanya.

Haria bisa melihat banyak cewek sayap kiri yang histeris, mencoba menyentuh cowok itu. ia menahan diri untuk menggeleng.

"Hei, jaga dirimu, gentleman. Kita tak mau ada barang bekas disini." Kata Ron.

Penonton tertawa, sedang Zacharias mentapnya tersinggung. "Apa kau kira aku tak memiliki pengalaman untuk sampai di sini?"

Penonton heboh.

Ron bersiul, "Wow, jujur sekali, ku harap itu-mu belum terbang sebelum bisa membawa pulang satu wanita untuk—" Smith mengabaikannya, berjalan ke sayap kanan, dan lebih banyak lagi wanita haus sentuhan yang histeris. Ia membuat wajah jumawa, berjalan lebih jauh, lalu terpaku.

Haria yang berada di hampir ujung sayap kanan menangkap pandangan Smith. Uh oh.

Smith berjalan berbalik.

"Selesai? Kita ke sesi pertama kalau begitu, sesi Curi Pandang!" Kata Ron. "Kau bisa menandai para wanita yang mencuri hatimu, mengingatnya, dan berdoa dia tak mematikan lampu."

Haria, di tempatnya, yang bagaimana pun juga sejak awal tak berniat mematikan lampu untuk orang-orang lajang ini, tentu menangkap sinyal lirik-lirik Smith. Ia menyeringai.

"Nih, duds." Kata Ron. "Silahkan pilih."

Mata Smith meliar. Memilih dalam satu scroll cepat satu profil wanita yang sudah ia incar dari sekian banyak wanita cantik dan seksi.

Ron tersenyum misterius membuat banyak wanita mendesah penasaran saat Smith menyodorkan tabletnya kembali dalam sekian detik.

"Nice." Kata Ron pada Smith yang menekuk bibirnya. "Kita akan menonton rekaman Zacharias Smith, yang ajaibnya mampu membuat semua lampu masih menyala sampai saat ini. Ini dia!"

Layar kelewat besar di atas menyala. Dan wajah Smith terpampang disana.

_Hai, Aku Zacharias Smith, umur 27 tahun, seorang model yang sudah keliling dunia. _Bump, satu lampu mati.

Haria menaikan alisnya, oh pantas ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Di majalah porno.

_Aku cinta pekerjaanku, karena membuat bebas berkespresi. Hobi ku traveling, dan melukis. Disini, aku memutuskan untuk bertaveling dan melukis tubuh wanita yang akan ku cintai, untuk berhubungan serius sampai ke tahap ranjang-setiap-hari_. Wajah Zacharias Smith menyala dalam bara yang hanya ia sendiri tahu apa artinya. _Ku harap hubungan kita sepanas Zeus dan para wanitanya._ Beberapa lampu padam sebelum Ron mampu berkomentar.

"Wow, perkenalan diri yang tak buruk kalau bukan memalukan, untuk sebagian besar orang." Kata Ron menggeleng tetapi berbisik ke telinga Smith. _Kenalkan aku ke wanita cantik nanti, oke?_

Para wanita memprotes, karena rupanya Ron berbisik di dekat mikrofon.

Ron yang mendapat lemparan angin dari segala sudut, meringis. "Maaf maaf, wanita kurang belaian. Oke, kita ke Padma Patil yang mematikan lampunya."

Ron berjalan ke arah wanita itu. "Kenapa? Ada apa? Patil?"

"Well," Padma mengusap lengannya. Terlihat tak nyaman. "Aku pernah melihatnya di majalah er 18, no tell the merk okay."

Haria mendengar Parvati Patil, kembaran Padma mendesis, "Ia punya majalah porno?! Harusnya ia mengajakku masturbasi!"

Suara tercekat mengudara dari wanita-wanita polosan. Tetapi Lisa turpin dari sayap kiri mendengus. Kamera menyorot ke arahnya. _Zoom in_, menjelas parasnya yang cantik. "Seriously Patil? Kau anak umur berapa, 11 tahun?"

Para penonton berseru heboh.

Padma memerah.

Ron yang menjadi host belum lama ini tahu setelah beberapa minggu bekerja menjadi pria yang dikelilingi banyak wanita, bahwa wanita berperang lebih sadis dari pada pedang para kesatria bekerja. Ron berkata cepat, "Oke, Ledies. Kita back to story 18 only."

"Ekhm." Dehem Ron. "Saatnya Ronde 2, Zacharias Smith, tunjukan skill mu!"

Di ronde dua ini, Smith menunjukan kebolehannya memotret, berkata jika ia multitalent, tak hanya di foto melulu.

"Oke Smith, kau boleh menunjuk satu wanita yang akan kau potret, silakan Smith."

Zacharias Smith, di antara para wanita yang mengulurkan tangan dan mendesah berteriak tak karuan, berkata kilat. "Aku mau Haria."

Nama yang dipilih meringis dalam batinnya. Berjalan lurus ke panggung bulat di tengah studio. Haria berjalan dalam langkahnya yang sensual, membuat gaun hijau army gelap yang memeluk tubuh indahnya meliuk anggun. Ia tersenyum pada Smith yang terpaku menatap kakinya.

"Bumi pada Smith. Hallo?" Kata Ron sesaat sebelum menggelepak Smith. "Stop menelanjanginya, Dude."

Penonton tertawa, beberapa di antaranya berteriak, _tendang selangkangannya!_ "Kau sudah kembali dari Andromeda? Kalau iya, kita bisa segera mulai."

Smith lalu menyiapkan beberapa peralatannya dengan tangkas, mengatur kamera dan berbalik ke Ron, memberi sinyal berupa anggukan.

"Honey, kau berdiri di sana." Tuntun Smith lembut, memegang pundak Haria lembut, tetapi ada tekanan di sana. Haria terbakar dibawah tatapannya.

Kemudian setelah semua siap dan Smith yang sudah di belakang kameranya memberi aba-aba. Pada hitungan ke satu Haria menyentakan kakinya, mengibarkan rambut dan membuat gaunnya melayang saat _flash_ menyambar cepat.

Beberapa gambar diambil, dan setelah sesi ke dua selesai, Haria bisa melihat Kemeja merah Smith melekat ke tubuhnya, disertai tonjolan kayunya.

"Kita akan melihat hasilnya di layar." Lalu rupanya Ron sadar hal itu, karena selanjutnya ia berkomentar. "Dan, wow, jaga aset bekasmu disana bung."

Smith memerah. Ron menggeleng. "Mari kita lihat hasilnya."

Layar menyala dan bayak seruan takjub berkumandang.

"Gosh God." Alis tembaga Ron terangkat. "Kau seriusan model alih-alih fotgrafernya?"

Smith menyeringai jumawa, dadanya yang maskulin membusung sedikit.

"Oh, jaga kepalamu tetap di ukuran itu, Dicky. Haria kau bisa kembali ke podium mu." Kata Ron memutar mata. "Oke ladies, yang ingin mematikan silakan."

Tak ada _bump_ yang terdengar.

Masih lima lampu merah yang terlihat, tak ada tambahan. Dan memang lima orang itu yang terlihat alim.

"Oke, Inggris ternyata dipenuhi jalang." Ron menggeleng mau tak mau. "Itu bukan hal yang buruk, walau bukan hal baik juga. Kau harus bekerja keras mematikan 23 lampu, bung. Semangat-jangan-terlalu-semangat!"

Smith berjalan tegas, menyusuri sayap kiri dan menyisakan hanya lampu Lisa Turpin, yang tersenyum cantik penuh percaya diri, rambut merahnya ia kibas sedemikian rupa, membuat penonton lelaki kelebihan hormon bersiul di antara banyak jerit dan makian wanita-wanita yang lampunya dimatikan Smith secara paksa.

Lampu selanjutnya yang tak Smith matikan, seperti yang sudah diduga Haria adalah, miliknya.

"Sudah tersisa dua lampu disini." Kata Ron. "Aku akan memberi tahu siapa yang menjadi curi pandang Smith Zacharias." Ia tersenyum misterius, "Ia adalah Haria Potter. Selamat! Kau bisa memberi Smith pertanyaan, Haria."

Haria tersenyum, merasakan canggung saat camera mengarah padanya, pada desah sebal Brown disampingnya juga. "Hallo Smith." Adalah kata pertamanya dalam acara ini. Haria lalu mengeluarkan tawa mendesahnya yang indah bagi para lelaki. "Terima kasih sudah memilihku menjadi curi pandangmu. Aku akan bertanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat-sangat-sangat penting untuk kelanjutan karirmu, tetapi aku di rumah kita menunggu mu, meminta mu pulang untuk hal-hal kecil yang setiap pasangan akan lakukan, setiap hari."

"Hm.." Kata Smith memutar otak. "Aku akan menyuruhmu menunggu, karena kau akan bahagia juga jika aku sukses, lalu akan men_threat_ mu dengan sangat menakjubkan di akhir kesabaranmu."

Haria tersenyum saat kamera menyorotnya lagi untuk merekam reaksinya atas jawaban Smith, Tapi ia tak menjawab lebih kecuali anggukan.

Ron berkedip atas reaksi tak biasa dari seseorang yang berdiri di podium. "Oh oke. Smith, kini kau yang akan memberikan pertanyaan. Go ahead."

"Oke lovely ledies." Kata Smith, melebarkan kerahnya, memamerkan leher putihnya yang jenjang dan lezat, membuat wanita-wanita berpodium merah histeris. "Bagaimana kalian mengatasi situasi, dimana kalian harus making love tetapi sedang menstruasi?"

"Oh _crab_ -kepiting." Kata Ron meringis, memecah seruan para lelaki dan sorakan perempuan dari kursi penonton. "Kau tentu American _ish_ yeah? Lisa Turpin, kau bisa menjawab duluan.

"Well.." Kata Lisa dengan l nya yang panjang. Memutar ujung rambutnya dengan telunjuk, jari manisnya melentik menunjukan _swarovski_. "Kurasa kita semua tahu jika wanita hanya mengeluarkan darah dari satu lubang dari total tiga lubang yang tersedia dan bisa dimasuki? ditambah dengan satu aset yang menggelembung lagi bisa digunakan."

"Woooo." Komentar penonton. "Would yeh fcking me Lisaa?!"

Ron melotot di tempatnya, "Kalian akan sangat serasi." Katanya lalu berpaling. "Haria? berikan jawabanmu."

Haria tersenyum. "Kurasa pasangan yang baik adalah yang saling bisa mengerti." Katanya. "Pasangan yang didasari hubungan badaniah tak akan bertahan lama. Kau salah tempat jika mencari jalang jangka panjang."

Para penonton wanita berteriak menyemangatinya. "Potter is our queen!"

Ron tertawa. "Sangat panas disini!"

"Sorry." Interupsi Lisa dari ujung ke ujung yang lain, menuju Haria. "Aku jadi merasa berdosa sudah dibandingkan dengan mantan suster."

Haria mengangkat alisnya sebagai respon pedas Lisa yang menatapnya tajam. Tak berkata apa-apa.

"Ledies. Kalian bisa bertengkar dengan seksi diluar acara nanti oke? Akan kuminta rekamannya sebagai konsumsi pribadi. Jadi sekarang, Smith, tentukan pilihanmu!"

Smith melangkah menghentak, pandangan matanya lapar. Ia kebingungan, Lisa tentu sangat seksi, sangat cantik juga, apalagi sangat besar kemungkinan untuk bisa mengimbangi permainan ranjang panasnya. Tetapi Potter. Haria Potter jauh lebih menggoda walau kalah seksi dari Lisa. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Wajahnya yang manis dengan tatapan seakan menembus tempurung kepala, alis dan matanya yang tajam, bibir penuh dan hidung mancung. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Smith bangkit, ingin segera melihat rambut hitam panjang itu berserakan di ranjangnya, berada dibawah kendalinya.

Ia pun mematikan lampu Lisa, yang menatapnya tak percaya. Beberapa detik setelah mematikan lampu, kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

_Bump_.

Lampu Haria mati.

Dan kini tak ada satupun lampu biru tersisa.

"Whoops." Jengit Ron. "Kenapa Haria? Ku yakin kau menyadari jika kau akan dibawa pulang, jadi kau mematikan lampumu karena apa?"

Haria mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunduk meminta maaf.

"Um. Jadi," Ron menatap Lisa. "Kau satu-satunya yang bertahan, masih ingin lanjut?"

"Setelah dijadikan sebagai yang kedua?!" Jerit Lisa. "Enyah, Zacharias!"

"... oh, baiklah." Kata Ron memegang _walkie talkie_nya. "Sepertinya ini menjadi sejarah Take Me Out, dimana tak ada Match yang pulang haha!"

Smith yang marah dan merasa terkhianati, menyerang Ron.

Kru segera bertindak.

Meng_cut_ dan menggantinya dengan iklan.

Penonton di rumah hanya terbengong menatap iklan kondom yang warna-warni.

.

.

.

"Uh." Ron mengusap pipinya yang dipasang plaster. Kepala merahnya pitak sekarang. "Selamat datang di acara berdarah, Take Me Out, now please, should i resign after this one?"

Penonton tertawa.

"Well, selanjutnya ada Colin Creevey."

Seseorang berjalan keluar. Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang, menyapa wanita-wanita di sayap kiri kanannya dengan senyum manis.

"Hallo Colin, siap bertualang mencari belahan? —belahan jiwa, please. Turunkan sepatu heelsmu, ladies."

Colin tertawa, "Tentu saja Ron, jika tidak aku tak akan. Berada di sini, dihadapan seorang wanita yang akan calon ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Ooh~" Desah para wanita. Haria bisa mendengar Parvati Patil berkata sinis, "Cute enough."

"Manis, sangat manis Colin, sama sekali berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kurasa aku tak jadi resign." Penonton terbahak. "Jadi disinilah kita, di sesi Curi Pandang! Kau harus memilih satu wanita yang mencuri perhatian mu, Bruh."

"Hm.." Hembus Colin menscroll cepat, beberapa detik berlalu, ia menyodorkan kembali tabletnya. Lebih cepat dari yang dilakukan Smith.

"Kau serius sudah menentukannya dengan benar? Cepat sekali..." Kata Ron menatap pilihan Colin dengan alis bertaut.

Colin mengangguk.

"Jika memang begitu..." Kata Ron. "Kita akan melihat video Colin Creveey di layar."

_Hallo, wanita-wanita cantik. Aku Colin Creevey, berumur 28, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, memiliki berbagai banyak hubungan, dan sekarang bekerja sebagai fotografer profesional,_ satu bump, _aku memiliki cita-cita untuk membangun sebuah studio dan membangun rumah tangga._ beberapa bump. _Jadi Ladies, siap pergi mengarungi lautan dengan bahtera kita?_ Colin mengedip diakhir video.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana pikiran wanita berjalan. Colin tentu lebih baik dari pada yang sebelumnya, tetapi kenapa lebih banyak yang memadamkan lampu untuknya.." Kata Ron berkomentar. "Lisa Turpin, kenapa kau memadamkan lampumu?"

"Aku suka yang dewasa, memiliki banyak uang." Katanya simple.

"Kau tidak mematikan lampu untuk Smith karena ia hanya lebih baik diaspek _good-looking_." Dengus Ron. "Tak menilai dalamnya."

Lisa memutar mata, mengangkat bahu.

"Fine. Saatnya ke Sesi ke dua. Single man, tunjukan kemampuanmu!"

"Okay, Ron." Kata Colin, menatap Ron agak lama. "Aku akan menunjukan kemampuanku sebagai koki."

Para kru segera menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelum acara dimulai.

"Kau akan memasak apa Colin?" Tanya Ron mengikspeksi bahan-bahan dihadapannya. Ia melihat ada pelbagai macam seafood seperti udang, kerang yang masih bercangkang, nasi, dan bahan lainnya. Ron berbinar melihat ini. "Jangan-jangan—"

"Yup, paella."

"Kau bercanda?! Itu makanan favoritku!"

Colin tertawa. "Kau bisa mencobanya nanti, Ron."

"Dengan senang hati!" Ron balik ke realita ketika kru memberi sinyal. "Oh, Hallo, selamat datang, maaf harus menunggu kunjunganku dari surga. Kau bisa mulai masak sekarang, Colin. Well, ladies, aku rasa banyak wanita yang suka dengan cowok yang pandai memasak, right? Jadi—"

"Ronald, Ron!" Interupsi seorang wanita gemuk yang rambutnya putih semua dari podium.

"Wohoo, Pompona Sprout!" Kata Ron mendekatinya. "Ada apa Lady, or Ms? Sprout?"

"Lady saja, please." Kata Sprout memutar mata. "Aku ingin melihatnya memasak dari dekat!" Kata Sprout manja dengan mata berbinar.

Ron tertawa mendengar ini. "Tentu saja tentu saja." Ia mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambar oleh Sprout.

Mereka berjalan ke arah stand memasak Colin Creveey yang sibuk mengaduk dan mengoseng. Colin menampilkan sedikit atraksi dengan melempar bahan-bahan sebelum menggunakannya. Membuat para penonton dan wanita-wanita di balik podium terkesima.

"Oh my gosh." Kata Sprout. "Kumohon jangan matikan lampuku nanti."

Colin hanya tertawa sambil menuang nasi goreng paellanya.

"Biar ku coba. biar ku coba!" Kata Sprout yang rebutan dengan Ron. "Hei! ladies first!" Katanya, langsung membuat Ron mengalah.

"Mm!" Kata Sprout setelah mengunyah beberapa kali. "MmmmMMm!"

Ron berbalik ke penonton. "Yang berkewarganegaraan Mars, mohon translatenya."

"Ohok." Batuk Sprout. "Songong kau." bentaknya membuat Ron mengkerut. Sprout lalu menghadap Colin. "Ini enak sekali sayang! Ku harap kau soulmate ku yang akan memasakanku makanan enak setiap hari!"

Colin tersenyum, tak sampai mata.

"Kau menghabiskannya? Dalam waktu beberapa detik?!" Kata Ron menatap tak percaya piring bersih di tangannya. "Jika memang seenak itu kuharap kau tak keberatan memasakanku nanti."

"Kau bisa mengontakku kapan saja." Senyum Colin.

"You are my—"

_bump_. _bump_.

"Hell?!" Kaget Ron. "Siapa dua orang sinting yang mematikan lampunya?"

"Aku dan Batilda Bagshoot, brother."

"Ginny, kenapa?! Padahal keluarga kita hampir mendapatkan koki secara —gratis, jika ia membawamu pulang sih.."

"Aku mendapat firasat tak enak mengenainya." Ginerva menggeleng.

"Well baiklah? Toh aku juga belum rela melepaskan mu." Ron mengangkat bahunya. "Colin. Sekarang giliranmu mematikan lampu para ladies, sisakan dua. Selamat berjuang."

Colin berjalan menyusuri para wanita-wanita lajang, yang memberinya _kiss-bye_, menarik-narik tangannya, menyentuh lengannya sensual, dan menutupi tombol podium agar tak mati.

"Colin, kamu pasti sering coli yah—?"

_bump_, seketika. Colin hanya tersenyum manis ketika wanita yang mencoba menggombal-gembel-basi tadi menjerit. Bertanya dimana letak kesalahannya.

_bump, bump, bump, _dan lebih banyak bump selanjutnya.

Tetapi, ketika mencapai salah satu ujung podium, Colin tersentak. Matanya melebar. Ia berbalik ke Ronald yang mengangkat alis menatap Colin berjalan kembali padanya dengan kaku, matanya mengawang. "Colin?"

Colin menatapnya kosong. "Ya?" Katanya parau.

"Baik? Kau sudah mematikan banyak lampu, dan hanya menyisakan dua. Pompana Sprout dan Haria Potter, jadi saatnya aku memberi tahu para ladies siapa yang menjadi curi pandang mu." Ron menggeleng, "Ku harap kalian tak berkespektasi tinggi. Selamat kepada Dolores Umbridge yang menjadi curi pandang Colin!"

Studio hening setelah Ron mengumumkan hal itu dengan polosnya.

"—Pardon?" Kata Pompana Sprout, syok setengah mati.

"Uh yeah, itu memang mengejutkan." Kata Ron menunjukan Foto Umbridge, tertera disana. _Dolores Umbridge, umur 45, tidak suka daun muda. _"Miss Dolores, kenapa kau mematikan lampu untuk Colin? Di saat video perkenalannya lagi."

"Ehm hm." Batuk lembut Dolores. "Kurasa itu sudah jelas Ron sayang." Ron merasakan punggungan dingin entah kenapa. "Daun muda bukan ehm, seleraku. Jadi terimakasih Colin sudah mengapresiasi kecantikanku, dimana banyak orang tak sadar akan hal itu." Dolores mengakhirinya dengan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, menepuk pipinya pelan, sambil ber ehm, ehm kecil penuh buaya.

Colin, membeku ditempatnya.

Setan macam apa yang mempengaruhi pengelihatannya tadi—

Ron bertepuk tangan, menepuk pundak Colin yang terlihat terguncang. "Dude, mari kita melangkah ke jalan yang lebih terang." Katanya dramatis. "Jadi! Di antara Haria Potter dan Pompana Sprout, yang mana yang akan kau pilih? Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!"

Colin kembali dari alam ghaib dalam pikirannya. Ia berjalan tegas. Menghampiri Sprout dan Haria yang sama-sama di sayap kanan.

Ia berjalan lebih dahulu ke podium Sprout, yang menatapnya memelas, bergumam mewek entah apa. Colin akhirnya meninggalkannya, dimana semua penonton tahu jika ia hanya mengulur-ulur, hell siapa yang mau ikut acara ini untuk dapat batang tua?

Ia melangkah ke podium Haria yang memberinya tatapan, _silakan saja_, sama sekali tak takut dengan kata _lajang_.

Colin berbalik tanpa mematikan lampu Haria, membuat Sprout menjerit panik. Beberapa langkah terlewat, _bump_.

Lampu Haria mati.

Studio hening lagi. Colin tak bergerak di posisinya yang sedang berjalan. Absolut membeku.

"... well?" Ron tak bisa berkata-kata. "Match pertama kita malam ini, Colin dan Pompana?" Ron bertanya dari pada memberi pernyataan.

Pasangan ke dua dipenuhi aura yang sungguh mencolok ketika mereka berdadah-dadah menghadap penonton.

.

.

.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Kata Ron. "Pasangan beruntung hari ini memang tak begitu beruntung, tapi! Semoga single men yang merupakan pria matang ini, sesukses jabatannya di perusahaan bidang konstruksi, Dragon Inc. Kita panggil saja Cerdic Diggory"

Seorang pria melangkah turun.

Kakinya jenjang, melangkah penuh wibawa. Rambutnya cokelat, hampir merah dibawah sorot lampu di langit-langit studio, setelannya yang mahal memeluk tubuhnya dengan pas, otot-otot muskularnya yang ramping membuat wanita menjerit ingin menelanjanginya. Tiap langkahnya membuat wanita menjerit histeris.

Studio pun menjadi anarkis.

"Eh Hei!" Sergap Ron. "Kendalikan diri kalian, womans! Atau Cedric akan kami tarik dari acara ini."

Para wanita tergagap, lalu merapikan diri.

Daphne Greengrass si bangsawan pecinta berlian memakai perhiasan terbaiknya, tujuh buah cincin, puluhan gelang, berlembar-lembar kalung, dan anting panjangnya membikin Daphne serupa dengan Cinderela versi Dubai. Membuat Lisa disampingnya, mendecih.

"Hai Ganteng." Sambut Ron, kali ini ia menjabat tangan bintang tamu terkahirnya malam ini. "Hai lucu." Balas Cedric tersenyum.

"Kau bisa berkeliling dulu, melihat wanita-wanita ini secara langsung." Kata Ron.

"Akan kulihat." Kata Cedric mengambil langkah pertamanya. Tentu saja diiringi dengan wanita-wanita yang memohon untuk menjadi miliknya. Bahkan ada yang teriak rela di _harem_.

Cedric melangkah kalem. Sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan jejari ramping berkutek.

Ia mengakhiri sesi itu sedatar-datarnya petapa di antara gundukan bukit-bukit besar nan menggoda.

"Sudah?" Tanya Ron, dibalas dengan anggukan Cedric.

"Sepertinya kita semua setuju untuk bertanya sedikit mengenai dirimu." Kata Ron disambut hangat para wanita penasaran. "Kau bisa memilih wanita yang kau sukai kapan saja dimana saja, hanya dengan jentikan jari. Jadi kenapa ikutan acara ini?"

"Hmm." Respon Cedric. "Hanya melihat ada wanita yang menarik disini."

Di podium masing-masing, Para wanita membusungkan dadanya.

Lisa Turpin menjilat bibirnya sensual, mengibas rambut.

Pansy Parkinson yang berdada besar memberi Cedric kiss-bye lengkap dengan dadanya yang bergoyang secara sugestif.

"Itu saja? Wow, tak berniat membuat kerajaan harem?"

Cedric tertawa, menggeleng. "Aku prefer _monogami_."

"Tidak bisa memanfaatkan _asset_ mu dengan bijak, teman."

Cedric menggeleng.

"Ugh, coba saja..." Dengus Ron, penuh iri. "Sekarang, kita akan ke sesi curi Pandang! Cedric, kau harus memilih satu saja wanita untuk kau pilih sebagai wanita yang paling mencuri perhatian mu. Ingat-ingat dan akan kuumumkan di sesi terakhir nanti."

Cedric melihat-lihat, menyentuh satu profile dan mengembalikannya pada Ron. "Well..."

Wanita-wanita bergetar penasaran.

"Akan ku umumkan di akhir, ladies." Tawa Ron yang membuat banyak wanita mengutukinya. Haria bisa mendengar Lavender Brown berkata. "Weasley merah _rang-rang_!"

"Kita akan melihat tayangan dari Cedric Diggory, berikut di layar."

Hening.

Tak ada suara. _Silent video_.

Hanya rekaman dimana Cedric melakukan aktifitasnya yang biasa. Duduk dimeja dengan banyak kertas. Nge-_gym_ memamerkan badannya yang atletis dan berkeringat, dan apakah itu Cedric dan seseorang di sebuah ruangan klinis—? banyak yang tidak bisa memastikannya karena hanya tersiar sedetik. Di akhir tayangan, Cedric yang memakai piyama, di tempat tidurnya berkata _Aku hanya akan menjadi milik seseorang saja._ Kemudian tamat, layar kelabu berkedip mati. _bump bump._

"Yeah? Untuk pertama kalinya." Ron menepuk punggung Cedric. "Kau tentu sangat percaya diri, Men. Mari bertanya pada cewek cantik di sana, yang kebal muka tampan. Hai cewek. Kenapa mematikan lampu?"

"Hmm.." Kata cewek, _tante_? itu menaikan kaca matanya. "Karena dia terlalu percaya diri, hal yang seperti itu memang sangat bagus untuk sumber informasi, tetapi aku rasa kurang etis jika dalam hubungan asmara. Walaupun ia memang sangat menarik, oh Cedric, maukah kau menemuiku di akhir acara ini? Siapa tau saja di belakang _stage_ kau bisa memberikan aku beberapa informasi mengenai dirimu, kau tentu serupa magnet dengan dirimu yang seperti Culun—"

"BACK TO TELEVISION!" Potong Ron kencang-kencang. "Kau di sini saja sungguh sebuah aib Rita Skeeter, Jangan ladeni dia tampan. Kalau Fleur? Kenapa kau mematikan lampu mu? kupikir ini tipemu."

Fleur Delacour tersenyum. Penonton di rumah bisa melihat description_ "Fleur Delacour, suka cowok cantik."_

"Oh Entahlah Ron." Kata Fleur, suaranya mendesah-desah kental dengan aksen Prancis. "Saat melihatnya tentu aku menyukainya, hanya saja... aku —aku mematikan lampuku secara tak sengaja, hiks."

"Eh, ah, uhm. Oke." Kata Ron salah tingkah, meminta kru menyalakan lagi lampu Fleur, berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya orang yang jatuh cinta, atau orang yang _desperate_ kebelet kawin. "Jadi setelah sesi video, hanya ada satu yang mematikan lampu."

Cedric Diggory menyeringai.

"Oh, hapus seringai itu dari wajahmu. Kau harus menunjukan kemampuanmu kali ini. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hal biasa. Olahraga terdengar bagus."

"Hm.. Kau tidak bilang hal ini sebelumnya kawan. Jadi kami tidak mempersiapkannya." Kata Ron bertukar pandang dengan Kru-kru.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Cedric membuka jas dan kemejanya. "Aku hanya perlu memakai tubuhku." Berikut dengan celana mahalnya.

Menyisakan Cedric hanya dalam balutan _swimming trunks_ hitam ketat. Ia melakukan gerakan pemanasan, membuat tubuh pucat sedikit berkeringatnya bersinar di bawah lampu. Sangat mirip dengan Edward Culun, yang Haria yakin banyak perempuan masturbasi saat membaca novel atau menonton filmnya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan partner?" Tanya Ron

"Tentu saja, untuk memanaskan situasi. Aku ingin Lisa Turpin sebagai partner."

"Kau tentu tahu kualitas." Celetuk Ron. "Hei Babe, kesini, temani Pria kesepian ini berolahraga."

Lisa Turpin berjalan, kepalanya menengok kebelakang berkata pada Finn tentang _Aku yang akan pulang dengannya_, lalu berjalan melenggak lenggok penuh percaya diri.

"Hai." Kata Cedric.

"Hallo, Cedric. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya lisa Turpin penasaran.

"Push up atau sit down, semacamnya. Excercise yang tidak memerlukan alat."

"Ow wow." Sahut Lisa, tak bisa memalingkan mata dari enam tumpuk kotak di perut Cedric. "Keren."

"Aku, sejujurnya masih belum paham, jika begitu kenapa kau masih membutuhkan alat cantik ini di sini?"

"Well okay kau akan segera melihatnya Ronald." Kata Cedric. "Tolong berbaring di sana, Turpin."

Lisa menurutinya, memberi Cedric tatapan _succubus_ terbaiknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum berbaring. Gaun merahnya yang 29 senti di atas lutut tersingkap menunjukan thong merah Lisa, membuat banyak bangku kosong dan toilet penuh mendadak.

Cedric tengkurap di atas Lisa dengan tangan tegak lurus terhadap lantai, memberi mereka batasan berupa udara, panas.

Ron heboh, tapi tak berkata lebih kecuali "Whoa—!"

Dari arah pandang Lisa, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali wajah Cedric yang dibingkai rahang kokoh, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir merah _kissable_, mata cokelat Cedric memandang Lisa tajam. Siku Cedric menekuk, memulai push up.

Ketika di tekukan yang paling rendah yang Cedric bisa lakukan, dada Keras Cedric bersentuhan dengan Dada Lisa yang berukuran cukup besar. Membuat _nipple_ Lisa mau tak mau berdiri di balik _bra_nya.

"Satu." Hitung Ron. "Dua."

Dan banyak hitungan lagi, berakhir di angka 50. Begitu bangkit untuk berdiri, Keringat di kening dan leher Cedric berjatuhan ke dada, perut dan lengannya, wanita yang tak hanya berdiri dari balik podium menjerit.

Lisa merasakan celana dalamnya basah. Hanya mampu berdoa kamera tak bisa melihat cairan di antara selangkangannya.

"Oh, nice trick Buddy." Kata Ron menyerahkan sapu tangan pink kembang-kembang. "Akan ku lakukan juga jika aku punya pacar."

Begitu kata pacar terucap. Lampu Studio bergemerlap redup, musik penuh gelora bergema. Banyak wanita berteriak trauma.

Sebuah bencana!

Seseorang masuk, ia wanita pembawa celaka, kata wanita-wanita lajang di sana.

Wanita berbadan seksi, dengan rambut acak-acakannya, juga sifat _unik_nya itu.

Benar-benar angin puyuh.

Wanita itu memasuki studio. Gerakannya penuh sensualitas, pakaiannya merah dan hitam, warna yang dari sisi kesenian memiliki arti membara, dan gairah dari sisi dunia dewasa. Bahunya telanjang terpapar sinar, meliuk liuk dalam balutan _bustries lateks_ merah hati. Kakinya yang tak tertutup rok amat pendek itu melangkah, setap langkahnya memamerkan kaki jenjang berstoking jejaring dibalut _high heels_ tinggi berujung lancip. Wanita itu mengacungkan tokatnya, berteriak, "HEEEIIIII~!"

Penonton bersorak senang. Pendatang pembawa berita seru!

Sedangkan para audiens di belakang podium bersorak untuk alasan lain.

Miss. Pain of Love. Atau _Ail_, untuk kependekannya, begitulah ia biasa di panggil. Adalah virus yang menjangkiti citra para wanita lajang di sana. Siapa juga yang ingin rahasia tipe _dildo_ kesukaannya diumbar? Dolores Umbrige menjerit di tempat.

"HAI semuanyaaa~!" Kata Miss. Ail dari balik topeng hitam yang hanya memerlihatkan bibir bergincu merah terangnya. Kiamat, bisik Brown. "TAHU TIDAK~? Anak baru disini memiliki informasi menarik lhooo~!"

Alicia Spinnet yang baru datang menggantikan tempat Pompana Sprout menggeleng takut-takut saat Miss. Ail menghampirinya, mengusap-usap dagu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat.

"Haria Potter!" Teriak Miss. Ail setelah puas menakut-nakuti Alicia. Mengakhiri mimpi buruk Alicia dengan menumbal orang lain.

Haria menatap Miss. Ail. "Hai."

"Hmm." Kata Miss. Ail melangkah dengan langkahnya yang khas, memutar-mutar jarinya di rambut cokelat pirang keritingnya. "Hallo, anak baru."

"Kudengar kau sudah unavailable lho." Desah Miss. Ail membuat banyak mata membulat menatap Haria yang mengangkat alis matanya. "Kau tahu jika itu melanggar peraturan, ya KAN?"

"Benarkah? Rasanya tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Para kepala selain Miss. Ail dan Haria bergerak takjub. Pertama kalinya!

"Dan Hei! Aku rasa aku juga memiliki kabar menarik!" Sergap Haria memotong Miss. Ail yang sudah membuka mulut sinisnya.

Haria merebut tongkat Miss itu, kemudian berdehem. "HEII~!"

Penonton bersorak, mau apa dia?

"Katanya Ronald Weasley dan Miss. Ail memiliki hubungan lhoo!" Kata Haria membuat Ron terkena serangan jantung di tempat. "TAPI! sayangnya perasaan Miss. Ail tidak bersambut!" Tambah Haria, Miss. Ail tersentak tapi tetap bereaksi sewajarnya.

"Berita tanpa bukti adalah Hoax, POTTAH." Ketus Miss. Ail. "Kau bisa saja terkena pindana—"

Haria tersenyum miring. "Mari lihat." Ia mengayunkan tongkat Miss. Ail main-main. "Kalian adalah teman dari semenjak sekolah menengah, pernah bertengkar karena Ronald jadian dengan cewek disebelah ku, dan kau melampiaskannya ke seorang lelaki besar awal 50-an. Menangis tersedu."

Miss. Ail merebut tongkatnya kembali. Tingkah lakunya tidak menunjukan konfirmasi. Diam sejuta bahasa.

"Nah kan." Gumam Ron. "Pertempuran antar wanita lebih mengerikan dari pada menyaksikan bison versus anak kesayanganmu."

Jadi Ron memutuskan untuk memasuki alurnya. "Wow Miss. Ail!" Kata Ron. "Jadi apakah cokelat-cokelat tanpa kartu itu adalah milikmu?" Tambahnya polos, dengan tolol membuka kartu AS untuk Haria.

Ron menjerit saat Miss. Ail memukulnya.

Ricuh sesi dua.

Di rumah, di depan televisi masing-masing, para penonton terbengong melihat iklan Keluarga Berencana oleh pemerintah.

.

.

.

"Fine." Hembus napas Ron menabrak mikrifon. "Pelajaran moral hari ini, tak peduli sebagai mana baiknya orang itu di depanmu, lihat juga bagian belakangnya." Kata-kata mutiara Ron terpasung _feed back_, membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya _'ada apa dengan bagian belakangnya?'_ Ron mengelus alis kirinya, yang setengah botak sekarang. "Sori untuk keributan dan penundaan waktu kau bertemu belahan jiwamu tadi, Ced."

Cedric tersenyum, matanya mengerling ke suatu tempat. "Yeah, no probs."

"Well, skill yang bagus teman. Memanfaatkan wanita untuk keuntunganmu." Ron menggeleng. "Jadi, masih ada banyak lampu yang tersisa sekarang, silakan matikan banyak dari mereka dan sisakan dua."

Cedric mengangguk, berjalan menuju wanita-wanita mendadak galak yang siap mencakar jika tangannya berani menyentuh tombol podium.

_bump bump bump_. Cedric mematikan banyak lampu dengan cepat. Para _athelophobia_ dan _men-gui _yang lampunya merah menangis menjerit, bertekuk lutut di belakang mimbar kerlap-kerlip.

"Lagi?" Kata Ron tidak percaya. "Kini tersisa Lisa Turpin dan Haria Potter!"

Para penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklaah." Ujar Ron. "Kini akan ku beritahu siapa wanita yang sudah mencuri pandangan Cedric Diggory ini. Selamat Pada Haria Potter! Kau berhak bertanya pada Cedric."

Haria menatap Cedric lurus. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sangat sibuk untuk urusan yang sangat penting, tetapi aku menginginkan kehadiran mu di sisiku?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu penjelasan tentang kesibukanku. Menelpon tiap beberapa jam untuk memastikan keadanmu, dan berjanji akan menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama, menuruti apapun kemauanmu."

Para wanita meleleh. Kecuali Haria, yang menatap Cedric kecewa, ia menggeleng.

"Well tidak?" Bingung Ron. "Sayang selaki Ced, Haria sepertinya susah di taklukan. Kalau begitu, kini saatnya kamu yang memberi dua wanita mempesona ini pertanyaan."

"Baik." Mulai Cedric, menepuk tangan sekali, menatap Haria dan Lisa penuh kalkulasi. "Bagaimana jika aku menipu perasaan kalian, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaanku dan berkata jika itu hal yang sangat penting."

"Pertanyaan yang cukup dalam, Bung." Kata Ron. "Haria kau menjawab duluan, silakan."

Bersidekap, Haria menaikan alisnya. Berkata, "Akan ku perhitungkan kepalsuan dan kepentingan urusanmu, bagaimana sikapku nanti itu hal belakangan. Konflik perasaan dalam hubungan memang cukup klise juga penting."

"Oke, sudah? Lisa, giliran mu."

Lisa dari ujung sana menatap tajam Haria dengan mata cokelat indahnya.

"Aku akan sangat marah padamu." Kata Lisa. "Tidak seperti _stoic_ yang di samping, aku menganggap perasaan cukup penting."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kata Cedric menghampiri Lisa. Ia meletakan sikunya di podium biru wanita itu. "Kalau aku akan," _bump_. "melakukan itu."

Lisa ternganga syok. Ia ditolak?! Setelah banyak adegan panas olah raga tadi?!

"OKEEEY!" Kata Ron. "AKHIRNYA! Malam ini ada pasangan normal yang pulang!"

"Selamat pada Cedric dan Haria!"

Haria menggandeng lengan kokog Cedric, berdadah-dadah sedikit. Senyum tipisnya bahkan terlihat sama sekali tak niat. Sedangkan Cedric tersenyum kalem, mengangguk.

Mereka melangkah keluar. Diiringi tepuk tangan meriah.

Definisi sempurna untuk sebuah eksekusi bagi Haria.

Karena ia tahu, tepat di ujung sana, Draco Malfoy sudah menunggunya. Menunggu tunangannya pulang.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu digenangi keheningan yang menyeramkan.

Haria yang sudah sering bersenda-gurau dengan sepi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, menatap pohon-pohoh blur kehitaman tak terkena bayangan lampu trotoar.

"Jadi, Miss Haria." Kata Cedric. "Saya masih tak mengerti apa dasar tindakan anda hari ini."

Haria menengok Cedric. "Kenapa Draco yang mengirimmu ke sana?"

Cedric tahu sinyal itu, nada_ bukan urusan mu, itu masalah kami. _"Sir Draco tidak memungkinkan untuk datang, Ia juga memastikan harus aku yang membawa anda pulang." Jawab Cedric tenang.

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Haria melempar kepalanya ke belakang, bersender lelah. bahunya kuyu. "Lampuku mati sendiri adalah settingannya."

Cedric tersenyum, membelokan setirnya menuju mansion kecil sederhana _mereka_. "Anda tahu sendiri, Draco Malfoy tidak akan melepaskan tunangannya."

Batin Haria berkeriut selagi ia membuka pintu mobil, melangkah agak goyah. _Tidak Cedric, Kau hanya tidak tahu._

Haria memegang handle pintu rumahnya, tangannya merasakan dingin, seperti hubungan mereka. Ia mendorong pintu rumah hadiah calon mertuanya terbuka. Rumahnya dan Draco. Calon suaminya.

Ia siap bermain peran lagi.

Demi Draco Malfoy yang ia cintai. Cinta yang tak bersambut balik[ ]


End file.
